


El secreto de la estrella

by ReinaDeCriaturas



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherhood, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Multi, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail), Soulmates, Training, Treason, stunts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaDeCriaturas/pseuds/ReinaDeCriaturas
Summary: Lucy pierde su sonrisa a la vuelta de Lisanna y cambia sin que nadie lo note a excepción de quienes realmente la quieren, una traición la lleva a mejorar encontrándose con mas magia de lo que había esperado, sus compañeros le devolverán la sonrisa y cuando sus "amigos" la vuelven a ver no creen su error.
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Un giro inesperado y cambio de opinión

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueño de Fairy Tail o sus personajes, ese derecho pertenece a Hiro Mashima. al igual que la familia Pradesh esta le pertenece a DESNA

La aventura a Edolas de Fairy Tail cambio a todos, ligeramente que no muchos notaron, pero hubo quienes, si lo hicieron, los “nuevos” del gremio, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Wendy, Carla y Lucy. Esta ultima siendo las mas afectada porque desde el regreso de Lissana la dejaron de lado, ignorando sus palabras, olvidando su existencia antes de que el “equipo Natsu” fuera a las misiones, pero en lugar de sentirse mal al respecto ella sonrió, se separó de la mayoría a excepción de Gajeel y Wendy que la tomaron como familiar logrando aumentar mas su poder, la rubia cuenta con diez llaves del zodiaco y seis llaves de plata pero ya no las exhibe en su cintura, sino que fueron fusionadas en su piel, como tatuajes repartidos por su cuerpo. Lo que si sigue luciendo es su látigo y un nuevo cinturón de hierro que el mismo Gajeel le hizo el cual se convierte en una espada. Esta mañana se levanto de su nuevo desván, se había mudado en cuanto Natsu y los demás se fueron, usando runas para esconder su aroma del dragón al igual que impedirle la entrada a menos que ella lo permita y amaba haber aprendido runas para hacer eso, una vez despierta camino a su baño dándose una ducha y alistándose sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar por algún motivo, ataviada en una blusa amarilla, un pantalón vaquero con el dibujo de una aurora boreal, botas militares negras y una chaqueta con apliques de estrellas salió, caminando tranquila por el borde del bosque respirando el aire puro a su alrededor, llego al gremio quince minutos después notando la llegada del Raijinshuu al gremio, se habían ido antes que el Equipo Natsu a su última misión cuatro meses atrás, saludo a Cana caminando directamente a la sala de gimnasio en la parte posterior del gremio

-Gajeel ¿quieres venir a entrenar hoy? Quiero hacer unos saltos – pide con voz normal sabiendo que el dragón puede escucharla, se cambia rápidamente a un corto short negro, un corpiño deportivo azul oscuro y zapatillas de ballet dejando a la vista sus tatuajes, sus torneadas piernas al igual que sus abdominales. Con el cinturón aun colgando de sus caderas empieza a estirar escuchando los pesados pasos del dragón de hierro – Hola Gajeel ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? – pregunta con una sonrisa, han entrenado juntos desde que lo perdono por el accidente con Phantom Lord, siempre a escondidas del equipo porque ellos no confían en el hombre como la rubia, han cultivado una gran amistad que les permite ver mas de ellos que otros que no son parte del circulo

\- Bastante bien Bunny, aunque no pude encontrar hierro para desayunar y Mira no me deja comerme los cubiertos – se queja posicionándose en el centro del gimnasio

\- Virgo – llama en un susurro pidiéndole mentalmente un poco de hierro celestial para su amigo, mientras ella se mueve lista para practicar sus saltos, el espíritu mucama aparece sonriente con una bolsa en su mano en cuanto la deja en el suelo la rubia tinguea su nariz como “castigo” evitando lastimar demasiado a su amiga, pero cumpliendo con el deseo de la misma – Loke Capricornio – llama abriendo sus puertas simultáneamente llenando el gimnasio de luz dorada – practiquen sin contenerse mientras entrenamos algo de gimnasia, avisen cuando se cansen saben que cuando entreno me olvido del mundo – pide amablemente a los espíritus que asienten, corre y salta contra Gajeel que la atrapa rápidamente creando trapecios colgados del techo con su magia – tengo hierro celestial para cuando te canses – cuenta a Gajeel abriendo las piernas en una línea perfecta equilibrándose en los hombros de su amigo

\- canta para mi Bunny – le pide en un susurro cerca de su oreja, la había escuchado cantar unos meses atrás mientras meditaba con su magia y se enamoro de su suave voz, similar al canto de una sirena atrayendo a un marinero el mero recuerdo de su canción lo ayudo a calmarse muchas veces evitando varias peleas

\- Este destino ha sido tan cruel

¿Cómo pude echarte de aquí?

No sé cómo fue, y te castigué

la culpa me mata sin ver.

Más en esta noche te vengo a cantar

y te vengo a acompañar

Con esta canción y con mi amor

te quiero acunar al dormir. – canta ella sin dejar de saltar, estirándose y contorsionándose con seguridad dejando de su magia se expanda

Laxus y el Raijinshuu entra al gremio al medio día, tras completar una misión aburrida según el mago del rayo, con la recompensa en sus bolsillos se sienta en su mesa regular en el segundo piso, deja su pesado abrigo y apaga sus Sound Pound en un movimiento para pedirle a Bickslow que busque algo para comer cuando la escucho. Una delicada voz femenina filtrándose por alguna parte del gremio con una seña llamo al mago Seith para que lo siga mientras caminaban no podía concentrarse en nada mas que en la dulce voz. La siguió en completo silencio hasta el gimnasio encontrando a Lucy, Gajeel y tres espíritus entrenando por lo que su nariz podía decir, sus ojos buscaron a la rubia al nivel del piso, pero no la encontró, solo pudo ver a los tres espíritus dando todo lo que podían a pesar de pelear entre ellos mientras que Gajeel disfrutaba algo de una bolsa

-arriba jefe – señala Bickslow en tono bajo, cuando lo ve mirando al cielo sigue su mirada, abriendo la boca sorprendido notando como la chica de generosas curvas se balancea con gracia en los trapecios como profesional

-Hubo una niña preciosa cual sol

Miró hacia su reino y pensó

'Seguro que no habrá una niña tan bella y querida como siempre he sido yo'

Su gloria y su luz eran abismales

igual que su sombra al pasar

no vio que su hermana caía sin más

en la noche y la negra oscuridad – seguía cantando sin dejar de moverse, sin desafinar a pesar de su actividad

\- ¿Hace cuánto esta entrenado? – se interesa Laxus sentándose en el suelo sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de dejarse acunar por la suave melodía

\- unas cuatro horas diarias desde que cabeza de llamas se fue – explica Gajeel tirándose al suelo subiendo sus pies al aire mientras sigue comiendo como si nada, Lucy cae perfectamente de manos usando las grandes botas como soporte antes de volver a subir impulsada por las piernas del dragón al trapecio una vez mas

\- ¿hace cuánto se fue Natsu? – se interesa Bickslow apoyándose contra su líder tras pedir permiso

\- unos cinco meses – contesta aburrido bajando las piernas por unos momentos

\- ¿Por qué no se fue con él? – indaga Laxus cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose en paz como hace mucho no se siente

\- ustedes se fueron varias semanas antes tal vez por eso no lo notaron, pero desde que Lissana volvió al gremio todos la ignoraron, fingieron que era invisible todos a excepción de Wendy, el maestro, Lily y yo mismo, se mudo cuando se fueron sin avisarle y se separo del equipo con ayuda del maestro, desde entonces entrena aquí conmigo y sola en su casa – les cuenta el pelinegro

\- ¿siempre pudo hacer eso? – pregunta Bickslow sabiendo lo complicado que eran algunos de los saltos que veía

\- no estoy seguro, me pidió ayuda para saltar hace unos meses, pero la he visto hacer muchas cosas desde que me perdono por el accidente de Phantom Lord – explica ya que el Raijinshuu lo perdono cuando entendieron como fue criado y encontrado por el gremio oscuro

\- ¿Por qué nunca la vimos hacer nada de esto? Aparentemente es realmente fuerte – señala Laxus como si nada sin notar que la chica dejo de cantar y de moverse para quedarse sentada en un trapecio

Lucy había notado a la mitad del Raijinshuu llegar a su entrenamiento tan pronto como pisaron el gimnasio pero decidió dejarlo en paz sin detener su actividad hasta que escucho las palabras de Gajeel sobre el abandono de Natsu, siguió entrenando pidiéndoles en silencio a sus espíritus que volvieran a su mundo, presumió sus saltos unos minutos hasta la pregunta de Laxus, en ese momento todo en su mente se aclara sabiendo exactamente que decir hace el último giro cayendo silenciosamente junto a los dragones y el mago Seith

-Porque mi ex equipo me cree una princesa indefensa, nunca me escuchan a pesar de que mis planes evitarían el 90 por ciento de la destrucción que provocan, ganaríamos más y podríamos ampliar la reputación del gremio pero no, ellos creen que necesito protección porque me raptaron dos veces a pesar de que no fue mi culpa – se queja sonriendo al ver el pequeño salto de sorpresa en los tres magos – he podido hacer esos saltos desde los seis años – agrega respondiendo a la pregunta de Bickslow – a mi madre le gustaba verme saltar, bailar y cantar mientras que mi padre prefirió enseñarme leyes y control de empresas – bufa recostándose detrás de Gajeel para juguetear con su cabello haciéndolo ronronear rápidamente

\- ¿realmente eres clase B? – indaga Laxus escaneando a la chica arrodillada junto a él, la calificación B era una categoría para magos que a pesar de tener gran potencial no están tan acostumbrados a luchar, podían hacer grandes hechizos pero se agotaban rápidamente, con capacidad para hacer magia a diferencia de los clase C que nacieron en familias mágicas pero no pueden producirla por lo que dependen de artículos mágicos o hechizos embotellados, mientras los de categoría A duraban más y tenían más poder son los conocidos como magos de primera categoría mientras los magos categoría clase S tienen mas alcance y pueden devastar todo controladamente en comparación a los clase A

\- no lo creo, nunca se me permitió hacer el examen y el maestro me puso con Natsu porque el me trajo a Fairy Tail – cuenta como si nada sin dejar de acariciar el cuero cabelludo de Gajeel

\- vamos Bunny llevo intentando meses que vayas a las pruebas – se queja sin fuerza el dragón de hierro rodando los ojos

\- ¿Qué pasa si soy mas que la simple maga de salón que me cree Natsu? – pregunta mirando al suelo evitando el contacto visual

-Cosplayer algo me dice que eres clase S como Laxus, Gajeel aquí y tu servidor – señala el mago Seith señalando a todos con el dedo – te hemos visto mas o menos veinte minutos y notamos que eres fuerte, además me venciste en Fantasía ¿recuerdas? – la rubia los había perdonado por eso casi inmediatamente después del pleito, había visto como lo único que quería Laxus era fortalecer su gremio para proteger a su familia aunque lo hizo de manera equivocada tenia un buen motivo 

\- lo recuerdo, pero no creo que sea lo mismo me parece que te vencí porque te distrajiste viendo mi falda – replica sin maldad

\- me canse, vamos usare magia para llevarnos al congreso – gruñe Laxus harto levantándose de un salto, trayendo a los demás con él, la electricidad estática los rodea convirtiéndolos en un rayo rápidamente, el rubio los conduce a la puerta del consejo – listo aquí estamos – declara cerrando su magia

\- ya no puedes arrepentirte – dice Gajeel empujando suavemente a la rubia con una mano en su cintura baja

\- ¿para qué están aquí? ¿tienen cita? – pregunta un guardia de la puerta

\- venimos por un examen de clase mágica – contesta con fingida amabilidad Bickslow rodando los ojos bajo su máscara, pero solo los magos de Fairy Tail pueden notarlo

\- pasillo superior a la izquierda, nivel cuatro – responde el segundo guardia abriendo la puerta para ellos, con un asentimiento cruzan las grandes puertas siguiendo las indicaciones llegan rápidamente a una puerta negra con el símbolo de la magia grabado en ella, golpean con suavidad y un hombre moreno con lentes los recibe

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? – cuestiona dejándolos pasar, la sala es un gran circulo que en su centro descansa una gran lacrima, algunas sillas para los que esperan, libros acomodados numéricamente en las paredes donde guardan los registros desde el principio de los tiempos

\- vengo por un examen de clase, ellos me acompañan – señala Lucy con una gran sonrisa, llenándose de valor al ver el asentimiento del hombre

\- muy bien por favor golpee la lacrima con todo su poder – pide señalando el orbe opaco con la mano mientras camina para recoger unos papeles – Diga su nombre, edad, gremio si tiene uno y tipo de magia por favor –

\- Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo diecinueve años, soy de Fairy Tail y una maga celestial – cuenta simplemente obteniendo una mirada curiosa del hombre

\- ¿Dónde están sus llaves entonces? – pregunta al no verlas por ninguna parte - no hay tantos magos celestiales, pero normalmente suelen tener las llaves a la vista – aclara y Lucy puede ver la misma duda en los ojos de sus compañeros por lo que decide señalar su cuerpo donde el tatuaje con la constelación de virgo descansa en su cintura derecha 

\- Virgo – llama mostrándole al hombre al espíritu

\- ¿las llaves se fusionaron con su cuerpo? – cuestiona incrédula corriendo a la pila de libros

\- si, no hace mucho el rey me pregunto si me gustaría tenerlos en mi cuerpo en lugar de su forma física – cuenta curiosa al ver la reacción

\- ¿Cuántas llaves tienes? ¿el rey como el rey del mundo celestial te hablo? – vuelve a preguntar mirando asombrado a la rubia, solo tiene diecinueve y muy pocos mortales han visto al rey y vivido para contarlo

\- dieciséis, diez del zodiaco y seis de plata y si el bigotón me llama de vez en cuando – dice sin entender la emoción del chico


	2. Algo sin precedentes

El hombre del congreso no puede creer su suerte tiene una maga capaz de hablar con el gran rey celestial y con dieciséis llaves, la última persona con magia celestial que conoció tenía solo dos llaves y solo califico como clase B , en sus libros no había ni un solo mago o maga capaz de algo parecido, volvió la vista a la peli rosa la cual sabe es Virgo, lo que lo hace preguntarse a cuantos puede llamar a la vez, la maga celestial más poderosa por los libros fue capaz de convocar a dos espíritus a la vez solo por media hora 

\- ¿a cuantos espíritus puedes convocar a la vez? ¿Por cuánto tiempo mantienes las puertas abiertas? ¿puedes hacer otra cosa al mismo tiempo? ¿ya golpeaste la lacrima? – pregunta a toda velocidad anotando rápidamente como se ve la chica mientras toma todo en cuenta, color de pelo, altura, línea de sangre, edad

\- puedo convocar a tres del zodiaco y dos de plata al mismo tiempo, la última vez fueron cuatro horas, estábamos entrenando acrobacias y no, no la golpee aun – contesta rápidamente cuando sus compañeros le dieron el visto bueno, al hombre casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa ¿cuatro horas mientras hace acrobacias y cinco espíritus a la ves? Era imposible

\- alguien puede dar fe de eso o ¿puedes probarlo? – indaga mirándola atentamente sin poder creerle del todo

\- nosotros damos fe – responden rápidamente Laxus, Bickslow y Gajeel molestos de que el sujeto dude de la chica

\- también puedo probarlo, aunque no quiero quedarme cuatro horas aquí – dice Lucy

\- por favor llama a los tres del zodiaco y te creeré - Decide el hombre, Lucy levanta los hombros como si nada sonriéndole a sus muchachos

\- Leo, Capricornio – llama para que se paren junto a Virgo que mientras todo pasaba ella trenzo el largo pelo rubio en una hermosa trenza espiga – chicos este hombre quiere que golpeemos la lacrima con todo nuestro poder ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿lo hacemos? – les pregunta a sus espíritus divertida notando la misma diversión en los ojos de ellos, juntos los cuatro dan unos pasos antes de golpear la lacrima, la cual tiembla fuertemente cuando se separan antes de explotar, los espíritus logran proteger a su princesa mientras los dragones protegen a Bickslow y al sujeto que deja caer el libro que revisaba de la sorpresa

\- ¿te habían categorizado antes? – indaga temblorosamente alejándose unos pasos de la rubia

\- no, pero me colocaron en un equipo clase AB – contesta mirando a Laxus sin entender nada dejando que Gajeel la abrace mientras sus espíritus vuelven a su mundo, el hombre los mira, sin poder creer que pusieron a una chica con el mismo poder que el primer mago que piso la tierra fue categorizado como una clase AB eso es inaceptable

\- maga santa cero, esa es tu clase – señala convencido recogiendo papel para anotar todo, certificándolo en un pergamino para que su maestro lo corrija – puedes elegir decirlo al mundo o quedar como clase SS que te da varios beneficios a ti y a tu gremio en especial tu equipo si tienes uno da igual si cambia o no –

\- ¿Cuáles son estos beneficios? – pregunta pensando en su gremio quizás podría ayudar lo que no pudo por los destrozos de Natsu, Erza y Grey 

\- Una cantidad de joyas por mes para pagos por misiones especiales y comisión por tu poder ya que podrías ser convocada para ayudar aquí, un presupuesto para fortalecer el gremio, un viaje pagado para varios lugares si quieres alianzas entre gremios, ayuda para visas y nacionalidades para quien quieras y por ultimo un poder para que puedas cruzar todas las fronteras junto a un permiso para el uso de magia en los lugares prohibidos para ti y tu equipo – dice sin mirarla sin dejar de anotar cada cosa que vio, Lucy no puede creerlo podía ayudar al gremio y obtener alianzas eso era algo realmente complicado cuando no se tramitan rápidamente las visas y nacionalidades necesarias

\- ¿ustedes que opinan? – les pide a los magos que la acompañaron ya que sin ellos no sabría nada de esto

\- yo digo que te mantengas en secreto, te cuidaremos de las cámaras, pero tienes que venir con el Raijinshuu a algunas misiones Blondie nos divertiremos – dice Laxus respirando profundamente el aroma de la rubia, ronroneando internamente al encantarle la combinación de limón y polvo estelar 

\- sabes lo que pienso Bunny – señala Gajeel notando lo que sucede con el dragón rubio, le había contado a Lucy la posibilidad de que tenga no solo uno sino dos compañeros y que su olor los cautivaría al igual que su magia cuando decida mostrarla en su totalidad lo que no espero fue ver que uno de ellos era Laxus

\- ya oíste Cosplayer nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas y guardaremos tu secreto – termina Bickslow sacando la legua en una gran sonrisa, contagiando a los demás

\- muy bien entonces me quedo con la clase SS y mi título de maga santa en secreto – decide después de considerar todo rápidamente mirando al hombre que sonríe sin dejar de escribir

\- perfecto entonces le entregare estos documentos para su maestro así se cambia su clase y puede acceder a todos los beneficios, espero verla otra vez señorita Heartfilia – saluda entregando una carpeta negra

\- esperamos que esas visitas sean para algo bueno – acepta Lucy estrechando su mano despidiéndose, salieron todos volviendo sus pasos para salir del congreso – estoy cansada – se quejó mientras caminaban

\- voy a devolvernos al gremio con magia Blondie solo tenemos que salir de aquí – explica Laxus mirándola con suavidad

\- vamos sube – decide Bickslow agachándose frente a ella para llevarla en su espalda, la chica ni siquiera dudo de un salto enredo las pierdas alrededor del mago descansando su cabeza en su cuello - ¿Cuánto tiempo entreno hoy? –

\- creo que unas dos horas, pero algo me dice que no desayuno y les pidió a sus espíritus que usen toda su magia, debe estar agotada – declara Gajeel acariciando la mano tatuada de la chica sobre el guante sin dedos que usa, similar a los suyos, pero dorados

\- ¿sabes dónde vive? Podemos llevarla a casa para que descansé y coma algo – sugiere Laxus girando para ver a los magos que considera sus amigos, Gajeel lo había asombrado con su poder y talento para la música si bien todos oían “shubi du ba” él podía entender la letra detrás de cada repetición en la lengua de los dragones, entrenaron juntos antes de Edolas y después mientras no estuvieran en misiones y Bickslow su gran amigo desde los ocho años cuando lo encontró vagando por los puertos enfurruñado por su magia y como lo habían echado de su casa por algo que no tuvo la culpa, a su dragón interior le fascino el olor a miel del chico por lo que lo invito a Fairy Tail, necesitaba un amigo después del desastre de su padre pero aun hoy el olor natural del mago Seith no cambio demasiado, relajándolo rápidamente cada vez que los clientes o Freed lo estresan de más, o cuando tiene que hacer papeleo solo a él le permite entrar a la oficina

\- solo sé que es cerca del bosque, nunca me dijo donde es – responde Gajeel antes de que todos sientan magia desconocida rodeándolos, su visión se nublo por unos minutos antes de aclararse, para su sorpresa se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente

\- no fui yo – señala Laxus antes de que nadie pregunté mirando el edificio de ladrillos rojos frente a ellos, aparentemente de tres pisos, donde el segundo y tercero tienen grandes ventanales, frente a ellos una gran puerta de metal

\- es un gran edificio – dice Bickslow como si nada 

\- fui yo, esta es mi casa, los traje porque necesito configurar las runas – escuchan decir con voz ronca a Lucy, los tres giran sus cabezas para verla aun apoyada contra el cuello del mago Seith con los ojos cerrados - de vez en cuando puedo hacer magia estando dormida, perdón por asustarlos – aclara sin pena – acérquense a la puerta – pide estirando la mano configurando las runas rápidamente los deja pasar quedándose colgada de Bickslow, los hombres entraron al ver que podían, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo antes de encontrar un espacio abierto, con piso de goma y una pared repleta de armas de todo tipo desde espadas, pistolas, arco y flecha a lanzas del otro lado una puerta junto a una estantería de llena de lacrimas contenedoras – por la puerta al segundo piso – indica sabiendo lo sorprendidos que pueden estar por su zona de entrenamiento mágico, Bickslow la lleva sin problemas jadeando al ver el segundo piso totalmente iluminado por luz natural gracias a los ventanales, del lado izquierdo encuentran todos los equipos de un gimnasio para acróbatas y del lado derecho encuentran una gigantesca tina de baño con varios cabezales de ducha extensibles, hidromasajes y puertas de vidrio para hacer de sauna con sus respectivos asientos al igual que varios reservados – si ya se pero sigan al tercer piso – apunta a una puerta que no habían visto antes justo en el medio del lugar, suben otra escalera para encontrar una barra y una cocina con elementos de acero inoxidable e isla de trabajo, un anaquel con botellas que no reconocen, varios libreros repletos y un escritorio cerca de un traga luz, cuando miran al otro lado encuentran dos puertas de madera que no interesan al ver la gigantesca zona para dormir frente al ventanal, con muchas almohadas y mantas repartidas por el lugar pero los magos están seguros que es un lugar para varios no solo para una persona

\- ¿Qué es este lugar Blondie? – pregunta Laxus una vez satisfecho por su inspección al lugar

\- mi casa, la tengo hace unos cinco meses – responde dejando la cómoda espalda del mago Seith parándose sobre sus pies, camina pesadamente hasta su gran cama dejándose caer cual peso muerto

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste este sitio? – se interesa Gajeel sentándose en la cama con ella notando como Bickslow se escabulle a la cocina

\- lo encontré, y el dueño me lo vendió a buen precio cuando lo ayude con un problema, según él era su zona de juegos cuando era más joven pero solo quedo el edificio vacío, todo lo que ven lo compre después de una misión en solitario muy bien remunerada – explica en tono bajo refregando su rostro contra la primera almohada que encontró – desde que la tengo quiero compartirla pero no con Natsu y los demás, ellos me hicieron gastar muchísimo dinero en muebles en mi departamento, todo lo rompían y todo se lo comían ya no quiero que hagan eso, lo hacían sin permiso ni disculparse – se queja notando el peso del segundo dragón en su colchón


	3. Una revelación

\- Esta cama es muy cómoda ¿Dónde la compraste? – pregunta Laxus evitando ronronear por lo cómodo que esta

\- la hizo Aries para mí, su lana es la más suave en todo Etherland, de vez en cuando hace ropa con Virgo y la regalan a donde vallamos – cuenta con orgullo Lucy girando para ver al otro rubio - ¿puedes quitarme la trenza Laxus? – pregunta moviéndose para apoyarse contra el

\- claro Blondie – acepta agarrando su cabello con cuidado desarmando la trenza - ¿Qué eran todas las armas y lacrimas en el primer piso? – curiosea concentrado en su tarea

\- son todas las armas que se usar, para practicar y en las lacrimas hay varios elementos para practicar también, tengo magia de runas, algunas almas, agua, hielo, fuego, hierro, rayos casi todas las magias del gremio tienen una lacrima, de la misma forma que tengo algunas con magias de otro gremio al que fui hace un tiempo – explica sorprendiendo a los tres magos que la miran atentamente

\- ¿A cuál otro gremio fuiste Cosplayer? – se interesa Bickslow contento en la cocina, en cuanto se acercó noto que está bien abastecida por lo que podía cocinar lo que quisiera algo que muy pocos sabían de él era que podía cocinar, decidió hacer una receta de su pasado, una que ni Laxus había probado, pero sabía que a ambos dragones les gustara, Lucy era un enigma para él, no había visto su alma desde que la conoció ya que su magia y sonrisa lo evitaron 

\- Mar Blanco, el gremio Boscano, los ayude con algo y ellos me ayudaron con mi colección de magias – declara ella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados totalmente cómoda con los tres magos, muy diferente a como se sentía con el equipo Natsu

\- Entonces conociste al maestro del gremio – señala el mago Seith sin dejar de cocinar

\- Kaleb es un amor igual que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, justo que lo señalas tengo algo para ti Bickslow – llama abriendo los ojos, buscando al mago Seith sonriendo al verlo en la cocina, con cuidado se levanta dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Laxus a modo de agradecimiento, corriendo a una de las puertas, que resulta ser su armario, abre la puerta rebuscando en el encuentra un pequeño cofre de roble con varios detalles de cobre, cerrado con magia vuelve lentamente de regreso, colocando el cofre sobre la barra frente a la cocina

\- ¿Qué es eso Cosplayer? – pregunta Bickslow girando la cabeza con curiosidad, cuando sus ojos se fijan en el cofre su respiración se traba, el conoce el cofre, desde hace más de doce años que no lo ve - ¿Cómo tienes eso? – logra decir tras unos minutos de silencio

\- Scio qui vere sunt Pradesh (Yo sé quién eres realmente Pradesh) – responde Lucy suavemente, Bickslow jadea al escuchar su lengua natal, tantos años sin escucharla realmente la había extrañado

\- Quid est illud bonum, quod est scire? Non possum ire (¿Para qué es bueno saber eso? ¿Yo no puedo volver) – le duele decir eso, pero al mirar los ojos de Lucy duda la verdad en sus propias palabras - Quid fecisti? (¿Qué hiciste?) – indaga acariciando el cofre, la chica solo cubre sus labios con el dedo en el signo internacional de silencio, sacando una lacrima de la nada, empujando algo de magia en ella logra conectarse

\- Qui loquitur? (¿Quién habla?) – pregunta una voz masculina del otro lado de la lacrima, pueden ver una mata de pelo rubio platino

\- Ego sum Stella, inveni qui pereunt: loquatur lingua mea (Soy Estrella, encontré al perdido, habla en mi lengua) – replica Lucy llamando su atención, los ojos de lavanda pálidos aparecen rápidamente en la lacrima

\- ¿Encontraste a Bickslow? ¿Dónde está? ¿Le diste el cofre? ¿La noticia? ¿Por qué te ves tan cansada? ¿Comiste hoy? ¿Sobre exigiste tu magia otra vez? – bombardea a la chica con preguntas dejando todo lo que hacía de lado, Lucy solo sonríe viendo al mago frente a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que no puede verlos por esa estúpida mascara que usa, decidida transporta la lacrima con ella pasando la barra hasta el otro mago, con su mano libre toma la máscara con cuidado quitándola de la cara del hombre, sonriéndole ante su sorpresa antes de aplastar la dichosa cosa rompiéndola

\- no quiero que vuelvas a usar eso ¿me escuchas? – susurra a Bickslow que asiente – Si Kaleb, lo encontré, esta frente a mí, recién le di el cofre, te llame para que lo hicieras tú, no te importa, tu hermano se está encargando de eso y no – refunfuña como niña pasando la lacrima a la mesa para que el rubio platino vea al mago junto a ella

\- Salve frater (Hola hermanito) – saluda con cariño Kaleb - suus 'bonus ut vos (es tan bueno verte otra vez) –

\- Perdí la costumbre hermano – se queja entre hipos Bickslow abrazando a la rubia a su lado antes de mirar más allá a su rubio amigo dragón que está conversando cómodamente con el dragón de hierro – ¿así que encontraste a Cosplayer en casa? – pregunta probando la palabra que no usa hace años

\- ¿Así la llamas? Zen la llama Luz, Vander le dice Dulce mientras los demás la llamamos Estrella – cuenta como si nada evitando reír

\- ¿conociste a Zen? – le pregunta Bickslow a Lucy totalmente sorprendido, Zen había sido robado dos años antes de que tuviera que irse de Bosco

\- yo lo encontré antes de ir a Bosco – susurra ella como si no quisiera decirlo

\- Ella lo salvo de los pozos de esclavos por casualidad, nunca nos dijo como lo hizo pero lo libero de ahí – explica Kaleb por ella – se ganó el respeto de toda la familia, y gano su lugar cuando arreglo el detalle legal sobre tu nacionalidad y nos salvó a Farron y a mí del mandado de la princesa de Joya – agrega moviéndose en su oficina a un sillón más cómodo – nunca le dijimos que tú eras un Padresh, pero averiguo todo con asombrosa rapidez, papá no lo podía creer, quiso pagarle por la ayuda pero se negó y pidió un poco de magia en lacrimas para entrenar prometiendo encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a casa y a tu nacionalidad –

\- Una maga celestial siempre cumple sus promesas, no importa cuánto me tarde, siempre voy a cumplir – reclama Lucy con orgullo levantando la cabeza – y aquí esta, en unos días iremos por una alianza de Mar Blanco y Fairy Tail ¿puedes preparar los papeles? Los revisare cuando estemos ahí – pide de paso asombrando a los hermanos, pasan unos minutos antes de que siete personas más aparecieran a la vista

\- Bickslow – gritan al unisonó llenos de euforia

\- hola familia – saluda de regreso el mago Seith apretando su abrazo en la rubia que gira sobre su eje, dándole la espalda a la lacrima, pasando sus brazos por el cuello quitando la capucha del paso despeinando su cabello azul sin cuidado – la Cosplayer aquí dijo que iríamos pronto, espero un abrazo cuando los vea – decide suspirando contento ante las caricias en su cuero cabelludo

\- te veremos pronto Bickslow – se despiden uno a uno repitiendo la misma frase antes de cortar la llamada con ocho sonrisas eufóricas, el Boscano suspiro sintiendo un peso salir de sus hombros, nadie además de Laxus había hecho algo tan desinteresado por él, jamás, normalmente era necesario un pago

\- ¿Qué estas preparando Bix? – le pregunta Lucy unos minutos más tarde habiendo dejado que sus pensamientos se acomoden, se desenreda del chico con cuidado, rebuscando en sus cajones dos frutos que consiguió en una isla, les pidió unas semillas y ellos aceptaron con facilidad, es un fruto para dragones muy difícil de conseguir, ahora tiene el árbol creciendo en su techo, igual que un manzano, naranjo, limonero y cerezo

\- algo que no preparo hace muchos años – cuenta viéndola cortar frutos que no conoce - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta oliendo el dulce aroma

\- corazón de dragón, un fruto perdido en el tiempo, se dice que hace más de cuatrocientos años no sale de su isla – cuenta la rubia acercándose a los dos dragones – prueben esto – pide entregando los pedazos, Laxus y Gajeel solo mastican cayendo en charcos de comodidad en cuanto terminan

\- ¿Qué nos diste Bunny? – se interesa Gajeel, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir su cuerpo relajado y recargado 

\- la fruta de los dragones, suele calmarlos y relajarlos aumentando su magia, casi como si comieran su elemento – explica ella entrando una vez más a su armario, sale unos minutos más tarde ataviada en un vestido corte imperio azul cielo, lleno de cristales en el escote, breteles anchos, largo hasta los tobillos con dibujos creados con estraces, su pelo suelo con algunas mechas negras decorándolo – voy a practicar, ¿me avisan cuando comamos algo? – pide mirando al mago de pelo azul que mira atentamente su vestido antes de asentir. Lucy baja las escaleras al gimnasio del primer piso donde llama a Lyra

\- Hola princesa ¿Qué puedo tocar para ti hoy? – pregunta el espíritu de la constelación Lyra, sacudiendo sus alas con una gran sonrisa

\- Hola Lyra me gustaría bailar rab ne bana di jodi hoy si no te molesta – pide la maga sonriendo cuando el movido compas suena en la habitación

\- Eres mi paraíso, mi pasión

Eres mi deseo, la paz de mi espíritu

Eres el brillo de mis ojos, el ritmo de mi corazón –

la voz de Lyra resuena contra las paredes, dando a Lucy un impulso en sus pies, que se mueven sin dudar, peinando el suelo con pasos mil veces practicados, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y el baile que la acompaña 

-Y yo no sé más nada, solo sé que:

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Ohhhh hoooo ohh…. –

sacude su vestido en los giros, como un plato cubre el espacio, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro empieza con el movimiento de manos.

Arriba, los hombres escuchan las notas de la canción, los dragones con más claridad que el mago de las almas, pero Bickslow es único que reconoce la letra comenzando a cantar con el espíritu

-Que distancia es esta, que desespero

Te he tocado con mi mirada

Oh ho a veces siento tu aroma

A veces tus conversaciones

Sin pedirlo, me regalaron el mundo

Eres la luz de mi corazón, Eres el tesoro de mis vidas –

La voz del muchacho atrae a Laxus, cautivado por la lengua extrajera en la boca de su amigo, se levanta silencioso de la cama caminando a la cocina donde puede ver como la cintura del otro se mueve mientras cocina, de lado a lado sin dejar de trabajar, terminando en poco tiempo

-Y yo no sé más nada, solo sé que:

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

Inclino mi cabeza en reverencia a ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Veo a Dios en ti

¿Mi amor, que hago?

Esta pareja es divina -

Gajeel se levanta después de Laxus acercándose a la escalera, sabiendo lo que podría suceder si se atreviera a acercarse a cualquiera de los magos, tanto Bickslow como Lucy, aunque ella es su pariente, no puede acercarse demasiado a menos que quiera perder la cabeza por lo que busca a la rubia para escucharla cantar con su espíritu 

-Como el sonido de la lluvia me causa sed

Tu sombra me provoca amor

Oh ho ho... Cuando sonríes

Cuando eres tímida

Es como si Dios estuviese danzando

Eres mi suceso, mi oración –

El ultimo verso aun resuena contra las paredes, mientras Lucy baila las ultimas notas sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que su magia se extendía fuera de ella mientras bailaba, era de las mejores formas que encontró para meditar, liberando todos sus pensamientos con el movimiento, fluyendo en paz, nada puede lastimarla mientras baila en la comodidad de su casa. Lucy no nota cuando Bickslow, Laxus y Gajeel bajan a verla, concentrada en bailar.

Laxus no cree que pueda tener tanta suerte, la chica de la que está enamorado por mucho tiempo, tiene más sorpresas de las que esperaba, es una clase más alta que el en magia, entiende las necesidades de un dragón aparentemente y no le tiene miedo a nada mientras que su mejor amigo tiene una hermosa sonrisa sincera plantada en su rostro gracias a ella.

Bickslow solo puede sonreír, la Cosplayer que lo venció en fantasía, resulta que no es solo una rubia fuerte sino que también le devolvió lo que creyó perdido, su familia, nunca pensó volver a verlos, si extrañaba Bosco aun en los días de lluvia que aprovechaban para bailar con sus hermanos, con mucha comida disfrutando de estar juntos, pero desde sus ocho años no tuvo la fuerza para hacer nada relacionado con Bosco, solo Laxus supo la verdad, lo que escondía detrás del visor, sus ojos verdes llenos de magia y la marca que lo señala, la rubia lo había roto con la mano diciendo que no lo usara más, aceptando sin dudar de su control, la niña es realmente especial, se preguntó de qué color seria su alma, junto a Laxus bajo las escaleras cuando termino de preparar la comida, volviendo a sorprenderse al ver a Lucy, con la magia rodeando su cuerpo como un manto dorado, activa su magia sin pensar cegándose ante el resplandor del alma dorada de la chica que baila extasiada, se sienta con los dragones esperando a que termine la canción.

La canción termina tan rápido como empezó y Lyra vuelve al mundo de los espíritus con una pequeña reverencia, Lucy abre los ojos sin sorprenderse ante su público les sonríe con cariño estirando su mano a Bickslow, cuando la toma, tira de el para bailar con ella tarareando, bailan unos momentos sonriendo

-Hermoso baile Bunny – alaba Gajeel sonriendo a su pariente - ¿de dónde salió? -

\- Gracias Gajeel, es un antiguo baile de las regiones Bocanas, me lo enseño mi madre cuando tenía cuatro años y lo bailo conmigo en el día que se festeja “navidad” – cuenta

\- es la celebración de la vida, no navidad Cosplayer – corrige Bickslow con alegría atrapándola en un abrazo, antes de empujarlos a ambos contra Laxus, que los atrapa contento, ronroneando al sentir el aroma combinado, extasiado como dragón con su tesoro. Gajeel ríe inhalando profundamente captando el aroma de la comida

\- oye Bickslow – llama el dragón de hierro al mago - ¿Qué cocinaste arriba? – se interesa levantando la cabeza

\- La ‘Escudella/ carn d’olla’ – declara sonriendo el mago de las almas – un plato de mi país, hace muchos años no preparo algo de mi país y cuando la Cosplay aquí presente me devolvió la nacionalidad, me pareció una buena idea – acepta el abrazando a la chica con cariño antes de soltarla – vamos a comer Lax, Lu, tú también Gajeel – dice subiendo las escaleras seguido de los demás, se sentaron en la cama con cuencos profundos, comiendo ente trivialidades hasta que la lacrima de Laxus comenzó a sonar, el dragón del rayo gruñe por la interrupción a su comida tirando el orbe hacia Lucy que contesta rápidamente sin dejar de comer

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Lucy entre bocados

\- ¿Lucy? – indaga Evergreen en un grito que molesta a los dragones - ¿Por qué demonios tienes la lacrima de Laxus? ¿Dónde está Laxus? – grita sus preguntas, hasta que nota el aura enojada de la rubia

\- número uno, tu llamaste y yo conteste, dos no hace falta gritar, tres no te importa porque la tengo, cuatro si yo tengo la lacrima es porque está conmigo ¿hay algo realmente urgente que necesites o puedo segur comiendo Evergreen? – gruñe ella volviendo a comer relajándose con las manos de Bickslow y Laxus en sus rodillas

\- no nada, solo quería saber su paradero – susurra el Hada

\- está conmigo, yo lo cuido Evergreen – declara Lucy cortando la llamada bruscamente 


	4. Un Plan

Bickslow y Laxus dejan de comer para escuchar la conversación de Ever y Lucy, incrédulos al ver como el aura enojada sale de la rubia mientras habla con su compañera de equipo, callándola rápidamente la llamada termina y la ven volver a comer con tranquilidad en cuanto la tocan, Gajeel se levanta para dejar su cuenco en la cocina antes de volver a la cama

\- ¿Por qué nunca me trajiste aquí Bunny? – indaga cerrando los ojos sintiendo el sol a través de la ventana calentando su cuerpo

\- no sé, no se me ocurrió, aquí hay más sorpresas de las que vieron – apunta ella imitando la acción anterior del dragón de hierro – tengo un huerto arriba por lo que gasto poco en comida, también tengo una finca y una granja para comida artesanal, la biblioteca de mi antigua casa en el sótano de aquí y varios cofres con lacrimas de magia – cuenta descansando su cabeza en el estómago del pelinegro 

\- es un gran lugar, podrías pasar todo el día aquí y cubrirías todo lo necesario, comida, entretenimiento, entrenamiento e incluso bañarte – dice Laxus dejando el cuenco junto a la cama antes de usar las piernas de la chica como almohada

\- son bienvenidos a hacerlo cuando quieran, las runas los dejaran entrar – explica Lucy mientras Bickslow se levanta buscando el cuenco de Laxus

\- yo me encargo, descanse con la princesa – dice Virgo apareciendo de repente frente al mago Seith que asiente acomodándose al otro lado de las piernas de Lucy, descansan por horas en silencio con el sol del atardecer dándoles calor. Cuando el cielo vuelve a llenarse de color en el amanecer abren los ojos encontrándose en un lio de extremidades, Bickslow y Lucy descansan sus cabezas en el pecho de Laxus, las piernas de Lucy sobre Gajeel y las de Bickslow enredadas en las del rubio, son despertados por la lacrima de Laxus una vez mas

\- voy a matar a Evergreen – declara Lucy agarrando el orbe para contestar - ¿Qué? – gruñe con la vos ronca

\- lo siento si te desperté, pero el maestro está buscando a Gajeel, Laxus y Bickslow, los últimos dos no se separan muy a menudo y como supongo deben estar contigo ya que me dijiste que tu estas cuidando a Laxus – dice la castaña en voz baja

\- estaremos ahí en media hora – responde antes de cortar moviéndose lentamente despertando a los demás que habían vuelto a dormir mientras ella hablaba – es hora de volver al gremio, muchachos el maestro los necesita – cuenta acariciando el rostro de Gajeel con la mano izquierda, el de Bickslow con la derecha mientras usa la nariz para acariciar a Laxus

\- necesito un baño – se queja Bickslow levantándose lentamente

\- tengo un baño muy grande, puedo pedirle a Virgo que les traiga una muda si quieren bañarse aquí conmigo – comenta Lucy levantándose, quitándose el vestido en un movimiento

\- si – gritan los dragones al unisonó totalmente de acuerdo levantándose, causando la risa de la rubia

\- Virgo sabes que hacer – susurra acariciando el tatuaje caminando en su ropa interior negra a las escaleras – la bañera esta debajo de nosotros – les recuerda viendo a Bickslow quitarse su complicado atuendo – elige ropa cómoda para Bickslow Virgo por favor – pide mentalmente sonriendo al escuchar su respuesta en su cabeza, baja las escaleras entrando en la zona de vidrio notando como el cambio de temperatura relaja su cuerpo, se desnuda rápidamente metiéndose en el agua con un gemido cierra sus ojos escuchando los movimientos de los hombres que entran junto a ella

\- por Mavis este lugar es genial – jadea Bickslow dejando caer su cabeza en el borde de la bañera

\- se mantiene a la temperatura perfecta por unas runas – señala Lucy apuntando a la pared donde brillan las runas doradas

\- vendré más seguido, el papeleo del abuelo va a matarme – resopla Laxus ronroneando ante el calor del agua en su piel

\- puedo ayudarte con tu papeleo si quieres – propone la maga celestial

\- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – se queja el rubio viendo a Gajeel sentarse del lado opuesto de la bañera - ¿cosas de dragón que aún no me dices? – le pregunta

\- lo hare cuando entrenemos, sabes cómo es – señala Gajeel, siempre que quería comentarle sobre la crianza y particularidades de cualquier dragón lo hacen mientras entrenan, moliéndose a golpes dejando salir toda la adrenalina posible, sabiendo que sus elementos chocan se divierten mucho más cada vez que logran conectar un golpe en cualquier lugar del cuerpo del otro

\- perfecto, lo haremos cuando terminemos con lo del abuelo – acepta Laxus acercándose a los otros dos magos que se mueven para dejarle espacio entre ambos para que se siente

La media hora pasa rápidamente, salen del baño secándose con suaves toallas blancas, vistiéndose con vaqueros negros cómodos, botas cargo del mismo color y camisas de colores diferentes, en caso de Lucy de un bonito azul claro, Bickslow verde oscuro, Gajeel negro y Laxus morada, este frunce el ceño sin encontrar su abrigo de piel

-lo dejaste en el gremio Laxus – le recuerda Bickslow – igual que tu Sound Pound –

\- Fantástico – se queja el rubio cuando una luz dorada inunda la habitación dejando ver a la mucama peli rosa

\- ¿Virgo? – pregunta Lucy sin entender ya que no la llamo

\- tengo las cosas del dragón compañero de la princesa y otro visor para su alma gemela – dice el espíritu cargando el pesado abrigo, los auriculares con el distintivo rayo y el visor de metal nuevo en sus manos – lo siento por escuchar, pero me gusta estar al pendiente de los compañeros de la princesa y sus problemas e inquietudes – declara como si nada dándole a cada quien sus cosas antes de desaparecer

\- Capricornio, dale un castigo a Virgo – pide mentalmente Lucy tocando el tatuaje de Capricornio en su muslo izquierdo al recibir la afirmación centra su atención en los hombres que parecen listos para partir por lo que usando su magia de transporte los aparece a los cuatro frente al gremio

\- tienes que avisar antes de hacer eso – se queja Gajeel acomodándose la banda en su frente que mantiene su cabello fuera del rostro

\- lo siento, no siempre puedo controlarlo – se disculpa corriendo lejos de la puerta

\- ¿la asustaste? – cuestiona sin entender Bickslow mirando en la dirección en la que desapareció la rubia

\- no, ella usa otra puerta dejo la principal porque la última vez que paso por ella Cerebro de llamas la golpeo con el impulso de irse a la última misión de la cual curiosamente aun no vuelven – explica Gajeel suspirando – sigue su aroma la encontraran antes de llegar a la oficina del maestro, los veo ahí – le señala al dragón del rayo que asiente de acuerdo siguiendo a la rubia hasta la oficina de su abuelo, donde ella se encuentra sentada en el suelo

\- abuelo ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? Estábamos tranquilos – dice Laxus levantando a la chica con cuidado sentándola en su regazo después de caer en el sillón junto al mago Seith a diferencia de Gajeel que se queda de pie

\- hay una misión clase SS en mi escritorio y tal vez querrías explicarme porque estabas hoy en el congreso – se queja el anciano tirando todos los papeles al suelo, molestando a Lucy que gruñe de manera muy similar a un dragón, la chica arroja la carpeta a la cabeza del hombre, levantándose rápidamente del cómodo regazo donde se encontraba apoyada

\- yo soy la maga clase SS, este es mi equipo incluyendo al resto del Raijinshuu, odio el desorden de papeleo iremos mañana a la misión ahora ayúdeme o salga de aquí – declara en tono enojado la ella apuntándolo con el dedo – todas las respuestas están en la carpeta, no me moleste – gruñe cuando el viejo corre fuera de la oficina llevándose con él la carpeta, los dragones y el mago Seith se quedan quietos algo en ellos les dice que no la molesten

\- Bunny ¿quieres un batido de fresa? – pregunta Gajeel con suavidad

\- por favor – suspira ella – ustedes pueden ayudarme o quedarse quietos en el sillón – dice mirando a los magos que quedan cuando el dragón de hierro se va

\- los bebes pueden ayudarte si quieres – señala Bickslow cuando los tikis cruzan la puerta

\- esa es una buena idea, voy a acomodar esto en unos minutos, limpiaremos este sitio y ustedes se quedarán cómodos y bonitos en el nuevo sofá que Aries hará para este sitio ¿verdad Aries, Virgo? – pregunta a los espíritus que aparecen con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

\- claro que si Princesa – asegura Virgo entregándole un par de lentes mágicos

\- hare lo que pueda, lo siento – dice Aries cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su tarea

Entre los tikis, Virgo y Lucy lograron organizar todos los papeles antiguos y nuevos en poco tiempo, actualizaron el presupuesto central del gremio incluido el monto para los destrozos del equipo Natsu que resulto un numero bastante grande. Archivan todas las misiones ya hechas en un cómodo archivero, las aprobadas en un cajón, unieron la lacrima a la red para maestros del gremio, no pudieron entender porque no lo estaba antes, Lucy levanta la cabeza cuando siente a Aries desaparecer fijando su vista en Laxus y Bickslow que se encuentran dormidos en el sofá, con el mago de las almas acurrucado sobre el dragón, suspirando sigue trabajando cuando el Maestro junto a Gajeel, este último cargando una bandeja con varios platos humeantes y vasos altos

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi oficina? – pregunta el anciano mirando el espacio ¡tenía un piso de madera! Y ¡una ventana! Las había olvidado por completo por tantos papeles tirados, su mandíbula cae al notar el sofá de tres plazas actualmente ocupado ¿siempre estuvo ahí?

\- la limpie y organice, actualizando el presupuesto para el gremio y los destrozos de Natsu, lo hice solo para que no molestes a Laxus, me los voy a llevar lejos por unos días en una alianza de Mar Blanco y Fairy Tail, también tengo los papeles para eso – apunta señalando la pila de papeles sin mirarlo – y si vuelve a desordenar la oficina se arriesgara a mi Lucy Kick no me importa que sea el maestro – el hombre asiente temeroso recordando el aura malvada que la recorrió cuando le pidió que la saque del equipo Natsu eso dio mucho miedo, por lo que prefiere no estar cerca de ella en ese estado otra vez

\- ¿una alianza entre gremios? Eso es nuevo – comenta el al verla levantarse al terminar de trabajar - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste mi niña? – pregunta interesado, no hay muchas alianzas con gremios, si pequeñas amistades, pero no alianzas para cruces de magos y el conocimiento compartido

\- soy muy hábil, y era una heredera – sonríe acercándose al dragón de hierro que habiendo dejando la bandeja en el suelo se recostó junto a Laxus y Bickslow cayendo dormido al instante

\- es la primera vez que lo veo dormir tan cómodo con alguien junto a el – comenta Makarov mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa

\- es bueno que pueda dormir, sucede con la lana de Aries, aquel que necesita descansar su cuerpo lo hará, aunque no lo quiera, es parte de la magia de mi espíritu, aunque estuvieron en una cama de Aries ayer aparentemente se agotaron al llegar aquí o algo los molesto, por lo que una siesta les viene bien – cuenta Lucy acariciando cuidadosamente la cicatriz que cruza el ojo del mago del rayo con la mano izquierda mientras la de la derecha recorre el pequeño hombrecito que cubre la frente de Bickslow

\- ¿lana de Aries? – pregunta el maestro sin entender

\- mi espíritu, su magia es de lana, hace camas y sofás muy buenos, además hace ropa con Virgo – explica contenta acercándose nuevamente a los tres magos para despertarlos – muchachos hay que levantarse – murmura junto a ellos, todos se quejan sin abrir los ojos – arriba chicos, pueden dormir en casa – dice intentando una vez mas

\- ¿la tuya? O ¿las nuestras? – pregunta con la voz ronco Laxus sin abrir los ojos

\- la que gusten, ahora nos levantamos comemos la deliciosa comida que nos trajo Gajeel y después podemos ir a casa a pedirle a Virgo que haga nuestras maletas para irnos a Bosco mañana – declara con suavidad Lucy agarrando el vaso que contiene su batido, sonriendo al ver como los ojos de los magos se abren con modorra, sin ganas de abrirlos realmente le da ternura a la rubia

\- la tuya, si quieres que el resto del Raijinshuu venga tenemos que llevarlos – señala Bickslow llamando a uno de sus tikis, el que tiene cara sonriente – Pippi ¿puedes decirle a Ever y Freed que vengan? – pide amablemente

\- vengan, vengan – repite animado flotando fuera de la oficina, Lucy sonríe contando en su mente en cuenta regresiva desde el diez, cuando llega al cero la puerta es golpeada

\- adelante – dice Makarov sentándose en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mientras la rubia se deja caer junto a la bandeja frente al sofá donde los otros tres magos volvieron a dormir totalmente desinteresados en la conversación

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Por qué nos llamo el alma de Bickslow? – pregunta Freed cortésmente sin mirar a su alrededor

\- yo no los llame, ella lo hizo – explica el mayor señalando a la chica que se encuentra distraída comiéndose un sándwich de pavo en pequeños pedazos, le gruño al maestro sin mirarlo

\- preparen sus maletas, mañana nos vamos de viaje – declara Laxus totalmente quieto – dales la dirección Blondie, el resto lo haces tú – decide con su voz cada vez más baja volviéndose a dormir, Lucy garabatea una dirección en un pequeño papel entregándosela a Freed, con eso listo los recién llegados se retiran al igual que el maestro, una vez solo Lucy usa magia para transportar a Laxus, Gajeel y Bickslow incluidos los tikis de Bickslow a su casa dejando a los hombres dormir en su cama mientras piensa que hacer. Se decide por terminar el papeleo para su pequeña empresa, desde los dieciséis años ha trabajado para crear tecnología de lacrima y productos de relajación con aromaterapia usando aromas particulares, escribió frenéticamente los documentos necesarios para sacar una nueva línea, de la cual aun no tiene nombre, pero olerán a robles húmedos tras una tormenta eléctrica. Después de eso volvió a cambiarse a un short negro, guantes morados y un crop top verde, bajo al segundo piso colocándose polvillo se entretuvo con las barras asimétricas.

Bickslow fue el primero en despertar, sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba giro calmándose al ver a Laxus y a Gajeel con él, al igual que a sus bebes dormidos acomodados en una torre justo al lado de su cabeza

-Laxus despierta – llama al dragón rubio despertándolo lentamente – es hora de levantarnos, no veo a Cosplayer – comenta sin preocupación al notar que se encuentran en su casa

\- esta ¿arriba de nosotros? – duda el rubio moviendo a Gajeel con cuidado – oye Gajeel corrígeme si me equivoco – pide apuntando a su nariz

\- estuvo por toda la casa, es un poco difícil seguir su rastro, pero si huele a que esta arriba de nosotros – murmura el pelinegro sentándose - ¿alguien sabe que hora es? –

\- son las cuatro de la tarde – cuenta Bickslow sin prestar atención

\- ¿cuánto tiempo dormimos? – se interesa Laxus sentándose aun en la cama

\- muchas horas, no recuerdo que hora era cuando nos dormimos en la oficina del maestro – dice Bickslow acariciando a sus bebes con cariño impulsando magia dentro de ellos contento al verlos flotar

\- busquemos a Blondie, así vemos cuando nos vamos – decide Laxus levantándose de la cama sintiendo su cuerpo relajado, los tres recorren el piso sin encontrar la forma de subir

\- por aquí muchachos – llama la atención Loke apareciendo frente a una puerta que pensaron era un espejo – no es solo un espejo, sino que también es una puerta a unas escaleras que notan al empujarlo, suben con cuidado por el estrecho pasillo por el que por casualidad pasa Laxus, salen por otra puerta de cristal a en palabras simples un bosque, grandes árboles, variedad de arbustos, todos reconocieron uno u otro los dragones no podían detectarla por aroma

\- bebes – pide Bickslow separando a cada tiki en una dirección diferente de la misma forma que los tres magos buscan un camino a la rubia

\- la encontré – llama Pappa a través del vinculo con Bickslow, el mago silba llamando a Laxus y el le habla a Gajeel en voz baja, en cuanto se juntan detrás de ella la miran atentamente, sus manos ocupadas llenas de tierra, sudor en su nuca visible ya que tiene su cabello atado en un nudo alto, ataviada en un jardinero negro y nada en sus pies. Los dragones huelen su alegría mientras Bickslow siente su alma vibrar contenta.

\- Hola ¿Cuál eres tú? ¿eres niño o niña? – la escuchan preguntar a un tiki que no notaron frente a ella

\- Pippi, niña – saluda la voz infantil de la muñeca sonriente

\- Hola Pippi ¿te gustan las flores? – pregunta Lucy sin dejar de trabajar

\- me gustaban las margaritas – cuenta Pippi apoyándose en su mano estirada sin importarle la tierra – solia hacerme coronas de margaritas, ahora no tengo manos – se burla de si misma mientras Lucy sonríe poniéndose de pie

\- ven conmigo Pippi, te voy a hacer una corona pero tu eliges las flores – señala la rubia moviéndose por el espacio a un hermoso masetero repleto de margaritas de todos los colores rojas, blancas, amarillas, azules, rosas, el pequeño tiki chilla al verlas – elije las que mas te gusten y te armare una corona muy bonita – se sienta frente al masetero dejando pensar al tiki tranquilamente - mi magia es bastante alta para saber que están aquí ¿lo saben verdad? – pregunta 


End file.
